


you are the piece of me i wish i didn't need

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Team Hot Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Pacific Rim Kink Meme: Stacker/Herc, proposal (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the piece of me i wish i didn't need

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: Just because they seem the sort who might get serious. Doesn't have to be official (I don't think you can marry someone who is in the same unit, especially not if one of you is ranked higher) just for them, maybe even an 'if I could, then I would ask you...'. Just the two of them affirming a bond in their chaotic world that doesn't let them have nice things very often.

Piloting suits are unique to each individual; the wiring is too detailed for it to be a one-size-fits-all situation. So the fact that Stacker Pentecost has one waiting for him isn’t a coincidence. He’s always known that this situation was a possible eventuality. That’s why he’d been fitted for a suit upgrade when he found out he was moving operations to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. And that’s why when Stacker heads to the pre-launch bay, ready to have a technician prep him, he finds Herc standing in front of the doors. 

“Bloody hell.” The man hisses through his teeth, a pained, regretful sound. “I’d wondered, but I’d hoped it wouldn’t come to this.”

Stacker stands tall, but there’s a deep sadness in his eyes when he says, “I’m the only other Drift-capable pilot we’ve got, Hercules.” The first name is his only concession to the personal nature this conversation is sure to take. Even then, he only allows it because it's just the two of them here, in as much private as the Shatterdome can give them.

“I know.” Herc closes his eyes, presses the knuckles of his good hand into the knot between his brows. “I know, but goddamnit, it should be _me_ going out there.”

Stacker reaches out to cover Herc's hand with his own. “We can’t undo what’s been done. We can only move forward.”

Herc twists his wrist, clutching Stacker’s fingers too tightly, as though if he only tries hard enough he might hold the other man there through sheer willpower. “If you go, you’re coming back.”

“You know I can’t promise-”

“No.” Herc leans forward and presses his lips to Stacker’s, kissing him with the desperation of a man sending his lover off to war. Stacker kisses back, moving his other hand to rest at the nape of Herc’s neck and lets himself have this one last indulgence.

When they part, Herc breathes against Stacker’s lips, “You’re coming back to me.” 

Stacker doesn’t quite know how to respond. Instead, he reaches under his shirt, pulls out the dogtags that have been hanging from his neck for years and presses them into Herc’s hands.

“When I come back, you’ll return these.”

Herc takes them, but then he’s pulling his own off, shoving them at Stacker in exchange.

“You’ll bring mine too, then. It’s only fair.”

Stacker hands do not shake as he puts Herc’s tags on, but it's a close thing. Some part of him is awed that this man has seen the worst of him and yet still wants him back, and another part is sick with dread.

“I... will do that.”

“Damn straight, you will.” Herc steps back, apparently satisfied with their exchange. He even manages to crack a grin as he says, “I’d say good luck, but you and I both know you don’t need it.”

"I won't."

Stacker squeezes Herc’s shoulder one last time, then moves forward to enter the room where he’ll don his suit for the last time. The tags hang heavy over his heart, a whisper of what the future might hold if he survives this.


End file.
